Do You Still Love Me?
by Donatello24
Summary: Raph and Leo are out on patrol when something happens to Raph that leaves him pretty much bed ridden for four months. LeoxRaph and DonxMikey pairings. DONT LIKE, DONT READ! Turtlecest, T-cest


**Hi everyone! I came up with this when I was listening to the song _Listen To Your Heart_ by DHT. The song is so sad I just couldn't resist writing this fic! I almost cried writing the beginning. Even if its not all that sad! Anywayz,**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Turtlecest, T-cest, a little bit of violence**

**Disclaimer: If TMNT were mine would I be on here writing about what I wanted to happen? NO!**

**Pairings: Leo x Raph, Don x Mikey**

IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND IF YOU DONT LISTEN TO THE WARNING I DONT WANT TO READ STUFF LIKE **"GROSS! THEY ARE BROTHERS, YOU SICK BASTARD!" **IN MY REVIEW (if I get any)

* * *

(Raph's POV)

It was a year after Leo got back from his trip to South America. I know he didn't mean to stay for so long so I forgave him. We fell in love after that. We would steal kisses behind the family's backs, sneak into each other's rooms at night when neither of us could sleep or just to snuggle or talk. Sometimes we would make silent love in his bed or my hammock. He didn't really like my hammock so we mostly did that in his bed.

It was a cold stormy night. Leo and I had gone on the evening patrol. Leo had taken the East and North sides of the city while I took the West and South sides. I had found a couple of goons to pound that were trying to rob an old lady's apartment. I threw my sai at the last one and it stuck in his throat. I ripped it out of the dead guy's neck when my shell cell started buzzing, telling me one of my brothers were calling.

"Yo, Raph here," I said into the cell when I flipped it open.

"Raph get over to the old warehouse on Fifth Street! And hurry!" Leo yelled into his shell cell. I heard him grunt with effort to fend off the goons he was fighting.

"Ok, babe. Be there soon," I said before I flipped the cell closed and jumped on the shell cycle. I sped down the streets heading to Fifth Street where my lover was. I skidded to a halt as I came up in front of the abandoned building.

I heard fighting in the ally beside the warehouse and ran towards the violent sounds of metal against metal. I pulled my sais out of my belt as I got closer and rolled into the scene.

I saw a big group of Foot ninja surrounding my mate. Leo looked as though he was getting weaker with each strike of his katanas. I jumped into battle beside my brother and took on more than what I should have.

After the last ninja fell in a puddle of blood, we both had gashes and deep cuts all over our bodies. Leo looked over at me with a look of horror on his face. He slowly walked over to me and cupped my face.

"Leo? Wha's wrong? Is there a bug on ma face?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head slowly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Then wha's wrong?" I asked in a loving whisper. He looked down at his hand that ran down my chest. I looked at him with concern. I brought my hand up and cupped his face to look at me.

"Leo? Tell me, please?" I said in a whisper while scrunching my brow. He just shook his head slightly and tried to pull from my grasp. I held tighter to my mate and pulled him into a kiss. He froze for a split second but responded with a quiet moan. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let my tongue meet with his.

"We should get home and get our wounds cleaned," Leo said after pulling away from the kiss. I nodded and followed after him. We climbed up a fire escape and jumped to the roofs. We jumped from one roof to the next, heading to a manhole closest to the lair.

I pulled the manhole cover up and let my lover jump in before following. We ran through the sewer lines until we got to the entrance of our lair. Leo pulled the third pipe from the left and the bricks parted to let us through. Leo walked towards Don's lab and waved his hand for me to follow.

I knocked on the lab door and heard a muffled "come in!" before opening it. I let Leo go in before me and we walked to the lab tables by Don's building desk.

"Hey guys! Back from you're-" Don cut off when he saw me. He looked at me with horror, just like Leo had done. The Braniac stood up and walked over to where we were standing and looked at Leo with a questioning look.

"Wha the hell is up wit me tha everyone looks at me wit dat look!" I yelled as I started to get angry. I heard the lab door open as Mikey walked in from hearing me yell. I whipped my head to look towards the door and saw that Mike a froze where he stood. I saw a trail of blood on the floor and started to get dizzy. I fell to the floor and just laid there.

"Leo help me get Raph on the table. Mikey get me a bunch of rolls of wraps. Mikey! Go! NOW!" I heard Don yell. I was slowly loosing consciousness. I felt Leo grip my arm tightly and felt a little wetness as I blacked out.

_(A Week Later)_

(Leo's POV)

I couldn't believe he didn't notice it. He was bleeding all the way to the lair but didn't notice. As soon as I looked over at him from when he finished off the last of the ninjas I felt like crying. He was bending over, facing away from me and pulling one of his sais out of a Foot ninja's stomach.

He lost his tail while fighting. I looked around to look for it and saw it in the shadows of the edge of the building we were standing on. He didn't seem to notice. I was horrified. He had noticed that. He just didn't notice his missing tail.

I was sitting by his bed as I was for the last week. I didn't leave his side, even when I had to eat. Don and Mikey took turns bringing me a glass of water and a bowl of rice. I wouldn't eat it right away. I would wait until my hunger overtook my senses.

I was dozing in my chair when I heard a soft pain filled moan from my lover. I shot up in my chair and stared at my beloved. Raph's brow was furrowed and his nose was scrunched. I smiled lightly and stood up, heading for the door. I opened it and popped my head out to look down at the living room.

"Don! Mikey! Get up here quick! He's waking up!" I whispered loudly. I heard thumping from the lab and the lab door squeaking open. I heard more thumping and saw them the figures of my brothers running up the stairs.

"Really, bro? Or are you just messing with us?" Mikey whispered as he entered the guest room (not that we really needed one since we don't normally get visitors other than April or Casey). I shook my head and they both proceeded inside.

"Well he seems to have almost fully recovered, other than his missing… uh… yeah," Don said as he checked Raph's vital signs. My smile grew as I heard a much loader pain filled moan. Mikey stood off in the corner as he took in the scene before him.

Don continued to check over Raph as I stood by the door. I heard soft padding outside the door as Master Splinter walked to the guest room we all were in. I opened the door and let our father inside. Splinter nodded and smiled up at me.

"So, Don? How is he? Is he gonna be okay?" Mikey asked as he moved to stand beside me. He looked at me with a worried look in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder. He smiled brightly, letting me know he understood.

"Yes! He going to be fine. Just so long as he doesn't sit for a while. He might open his wound if he does," Donatello said as he stood strait looking from Mikey to Master Splint to me. He gave me an almost unnoticeable nod as if he knew something. I nodded as did everyone else.

"Wha… wha h-happened?" Raphael asked as he rubbed his head and tried to sit up. I ran over and helped him. He opened his eyes slowly, looking over at me and gave me a brilliant smile. He wrapped his arms around me neck and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around Raph with more love than intended in front of the family.

"I believe we should give your older brothers so time to themselves," Master Splinter said in a hushed voice to the two younger brothers. The nodded and followed our father out the door. The door closed lightly behind Don as he locked it behind him.

"Raph, I've missed you," I whispered in my younger brother's ear slit. I felt his grip tighten around my neck and I did the same around his middle. I felt an unintended tear fall down my cheek onto his shoulder.

"Leo? Wha happened ta me? Last I remember was walkin inta Donnie-boy's lab and yellin at y'all," he said in a pain filled whisper. I knew he regretted yelling at us when he didn't understand what was happening. That was his defense mechanism.

"Raph, I… I have to tell you s-something that y-you're not going to either understand or like," I said loosening my grip around him. He did the same and looked at me in confusion. He sat back on his behind and winced. He leaned against me, not letting his butt touch the bed.

"L-Leo? Wha… wha happened ta me!? Please! M-my butt hurts l-like shell," he looked at me in shock as I stared in confusion, "Y-ya didn'! Y-ya wouldn'!"

"What! Are you kidding me? Why would I do something like that! You know I wouldn't!" I said a little angry that he would think I would do such a thing. The anger faded immediately after looking at the desperate expression on his face. I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Raph, you… you lost your… uh… tail in the Foot battle we had a week ago," I whispered looking down at the floor. I felt like I could die of shame at that moment. Raph cupped my cheek and made me look him in the eyes.

"Leo. Ya better not be fuckin wit me or I'm gonna beat yer ass when I get better," the red banded terrapin said seriously. I frowned and looked away with a sigh. I focused on the simple design on the head board.

"I'm serious, Raphael. I could never be more serious," I said in my emotion less tone I use to hide away the negative feeling I hold. I turned my head to look back into the beautiful green eyes of the turtle in front of me.

Raph let out a small whimper and gripped my biceps tightly. His eyes watered up and a tear ran down his cheek. I lifted my hand and whipped the salty liquid away. I leaned forward and tapped our foreheads together. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, in silence. It felt like hours of silence until Raph whimpered again.

"What's wrong, Raph?" I whispered. It sounded loud from being quiet for so long. He shook his head violently, pulling away from my hold on him. I looked at him in concern and curiosity. I didn't know what was wrong with him, what he was thinking. He glanced at me and laid down in the bed on his side, facing the wall.

I sighed and stood up. I looked at my lover before taking and starting to walk to the door. I was stopped by Raph's hand wrapping around my wrist. I looked back and saw that he was looking at me, pleading for me to stay. I smiled and nodded. Crawling into bed with him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against my plastron. I started to feel drowsy when I heard a whisper that was almost inaudible.

"Huh?" I said sleepily, not really understanding what was going on. I rubbed my eyes with my hand and laid my head on his shoulder looking at the expression on his beautiful emerald green face. His eyes flicked to mine but flicked back to the blank grey wall.

"Do you still love me?" he whispered a little louder. I stared at him in utter shock and disbelief. _How could he think that? What made him think such a thing? _were some of the many questions running through my mind.

"Raph, how in the world would you think I didn't love you? I had told you before that I would love you no matter the circumstances, hadn't I? " I said sitting up in the bed and continued to stare at my lover. Raph rolled over to face me and sat up slowly with my help. He looked at me desperately, his eyes tearing up.

"Raph. I love you more than anything and everything. I will continue to love you that way until the end of time. I would do anything and everything to keep you happy and healthy, even if it cost me my life. I love you," and with that I cupped his face, kissing him slowly, calmly, and passionately. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He replied by opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against mine. A lone tear ran down my cheek as I thought of loosing my one and only Raphael.

Tears ran down Raph's face like waterfalls after we pulled apart. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace and let the red banded terrapin cry into my chest. He continued to cry for a good 20 minutes. Somewhere in that time period a few tears slipped past my closed eyelids. I kissed the top of his head. I pulled him away from my chest to look him in the eyes.

"I-I love y-*hiccup*-you, too L-*sniffle*-Leo," Raph said in between hiccups. I ran my hand from the top of his head to his cheek and kept it there. I gave him a small smile before hugging him again. I felt Raph smile against my neck. I snuggled against the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

Raph pulled away and, again, laid down on the bed. He held out his arms waiting for me to lay down too. I did so and wrapped my arms around him with his arms around my neck. He pulled me flush against his body with our legs in a tangled mess and kissed my brow. I felt my lover's breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. I followed soon after as my eyelids started to feel heavy. I gave into the urge and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

_(Four Months Later)_

(Raph's POV)

I could finally be able to sit after three months of either standing or laying down! My non-existing tail didn't hurt nearly as much as it did. I still felt a little out of place because I was the only one without a tail not counting our human friends, Casey and April. It was still weird not having a tail. It felt weird to wiggle it unconsciously when I was happy or excited. I could still catch Leo looking at me in guilt and I would give him a reassuring smile. He would snap out of it and smile too.

I was feeling pretty good that day. The bandages would be coming off that night. For good. I was sort of nervous as to what my stud-for-a-tail would look like. I was on the couch watching Mikey play Black Ops 2. He was really good at it considering he had it for two weeks now. I was staring at the TV screen when I saw the words 'PAUSE' play across it. I looked to my right and met eyes with my baby brother. He didn't really seem to be here as I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mike? Ya okay lil bro?" I said as I patted his face. He snapped out of it and smile brilliantly at me with his 'stay happy' smile. I frowned and pulled him into a hug. He tensed up for a moment but relaxed as he realized what was going on. Mikey wrapped his arms around my neck tightly and let out a strong choking sob. I heard fast footsteps on the stairs and in the hall. Don and Leo burst into the room asking questions but stopped mid-sentence when they took in the scene in front of them. I saw them out of the corner of my eye relax their tensed muscles and smile.

I heard foot steps again and felt two pairs of arms wrap around our baby brother and me. I heard the door to Master Splinter's open and close, followed by soft shuffling. It stopped behind the couch and the four of us looked up to see our Father standing there with a content smile on his lips. Mikey still had a few tears falling down his cheeks. Don let go and pulled Mikey into a hug. I watched as Mikey let loose one last sob then stopped. What happened next astonished all of us.

Mikey tilted his head up and kissed Donnie on the lips. Don's eyes flew open and become as wide as basketballs. At first I thought Don would pull away and say how gross that was but instead he shrugged and kissed Mikey back, bringing a hand up to cup the youngest brother's cheek. I smiled at the scene playing in front of us. I looked up at Leo and saw he was doing the same. Master Splinter on the other hand stood there in complete and utter shock.

Leo looked over at our father and frowned. Leo sighed and tried to speak with Master Splinter but our father silenced Leo with a hand. Our father's shocked expression turned into a disappointed and angry one. Mikey and Don had broken the kiss when Splinter cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. Mikey pulled away from Don's embrace and stood, looking at the grounds scuffling his feet.

"I am very disappointed in you, my sons. Why have you not told me about your relationship with each other? I am sure that I would have understood your intentions if you would have come to me. I would have given you a chance to give me reasons to give you my blessing as I am now. Michelangelo, Donatello, please come with me to discus this situation. Leonardo, Raphael. I will speak with you afterwards," and with that the two youngest and our father walked to Master Splinter's room.

I looked up at Leo with a concerned look. He gave me a wavering reassuring smile. I could see right through his beautiful ocean blue eyes. He was worried that if Don and Mikey couldn't be together, neither could we. Not freely anyway. Leo looked as though he wanted to kiss me, as did I, but was holding himself back. I stood up and pulled him into a hug. Leo returned the hug, but with hesitation.

"Leo, I'm sure they'll be fine. They're strong too, ya know," I whispered, pulling away and smiling at my lover. A lone tear slowly ran down the leaf green terrapin's face. I wiped it away with my thumb and brought our foreheads together. I continued to whisper encouragements to Leo as we stood there, wait for the two youngest to finish their talk with our father.

I heard the door open and scuffling followed by jumpy, happy steps from the two youngest. I smiled as I pulled away from Leo and He returned it. we both turned our heads to look at the three figures entering the room. Master Splinter had a soft smile on his face and the two behind him had huge excited smiles. Don and Mikey were holding hands as they walked/skipped into the living room.

"Raphael, Leonardo. Come," Father said turning back around and waving his hand for us to follow. We did as told and entered our father's room. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room with three candles on it and a tea kettle with matching tea cups. I grabbed Leo's hand and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed back and let go, sitting on the left side of the table. I sat down beside him as Father sat on the other side of the table. We bowed our heads in respect (which is something I don't show a lot of).

"My sons, are you in the same situation as Michelangelo and Donatello?" Master Splinter said softly. I peeked up at our father and saw he had his hands folded in his lap and a small smile on his face. I smiled and looked down again. No one said anything for a few moments. All that could be heard was Leo breathing heavily, trying to calm his nerves and his mind.

"Yeah, Sensei. I love Leo an' he loves me. We've been like this fer a while now and I don' plan on changin that," I said calmly. Father looked at me in shock as to how calm I sounded. On the inside I was terrified and angry. I wasn't sure why I was angry, but I understood why I was terrified. Our Sensei's opinion meant everything to us brother. Even I needed to know if Father approved, even if I don't show it.

"Very well. I will see to it that I learn to adapt this unexpected surprise tonight. I do not need to hear anymore. I will see you all in the morning. Goodnight. You may leave," and with that Leo and I stood up and walked out of the room, hand in hand with smiles on our faces. I pulled Leo into a tight embrace after we walked out of our father's room. I nipped at my lover's pulse line and was earned with a quiet moan. Leo pinched the back of my neck and glared at me as I pulled away slightly.

"S'wrong Leo? Ya not up to a little fun after, what, four months?" I asked with a seductive tone. I had been trying to hold myself back for until I was completely healed so that my stud-for-a-tail wouldn't get infected. Now that I knew I was healed I felt very sex deprived. Leo's face softened as he took in what I was intending. He smile and leaned closer, his mouth next to my ear slit.

"Nothing is wrong Raph, but the way you move has gotten me all hot and bothered that I have been running to either my room or the shower to fix my little problem that you have inflicted upon me," He whispered, lust dripping from every word, "You need to wait for the 'okay' from Don before anything is going to happen between the two of us, big guy," Leonardo purred.

"Oh ho ho, ya just got me all riled up that I don' think I can wait fer the okay" I whispered grabbing Leo by the hips and pulling him flush against me. My lover turned a light shade of pink as I smirked down at him. I knew my face was the same shade from Leo whispering in my ear about what he did by himself behind closed doors. At that moment I couldn't resist my mate for much longer.

"Hey, Don!? Is it okay ta take the bandages off now!?" I yelled towards the living room where the two youngest were, sucking at each others faces. I chuckled as I thought of what it would look like if one of them sucked too hard and pulled the other's tongue out of his mouth. I chuckled louder and the chuckle turned into laughter. Leo stared at me like I was the most insane person he's ever meet.

"Let me check to see if it's okay in the lab! I'll be there in a minute!" Don yelled back. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I walked to the lab with my lover following slightly behind me on my right. Leo grabbed my hand as we entered the lab. We walked to the lab tables and I sat down on the edge. My mate came up and stood between my legs and hugged me. I hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"So you wanted me to che-" Don cut off what he was saying when he walked in and saw us. I peeked up and saw he had a smile on his face. It pretty much said that he thought the scene in front of him was cute. Don turned back around and popped his head out into the hall. He looked back at us with a devious smirk and called for Mikey to come in and help him with something. I heard light thumping from the hall and a second later Mikey's head popped in as Don walked towards his computer.

"Aww! Now aren't you two cutie pies!" Mikey squealed as he skipped over to where Donatello sat. I growled at Mikey but stopped as I looked down and smiled at Leo as he pulled away and walked to sit down in the chair beside the table. My mate leaned on the table with a happy sigh with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. I stared at me with a beautiful and brilliant smile plastered on his lips.

"Okay, Raph? I'm going to need you to lay down on your stomach and a firm pillow under your lower belly. I know it's going to be uncomfortable but there's nothing I can do about that," Don said with a 'don't worry' smile. I did as I was told and Leo walked out to get the pillow. My lover came back a few minutes later with a pillow and helped me settle it under me. He smiled the whole time he was helping me.

Don stood up and walked over to me with a pair of scissors. I looked in front of me at me lover. My arms were folded with my chin on them. I tensed as I felt Don touch the bandaging on my stud. The genius stopped for a second and I felt the cold of the scissors through the bandages as the blades cut them. I stayed tensed until Don told me it was all done. I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding and relaxed. Leo smiled at me and cupped my face.

"Thanks Don. Ya helped me more than I thought ya would," I said sitting up and moving the pillow to lay it by my side on the table. The Brainiac smiled and gave me a nod. He handed me a mirror and told me to go to the bathroom to look at my backside. I did as told with Leo walking beside me.

"I'm gonna be a minute, K? I wanna look at it by myself firs," I said as I turned the light on and stood in the doorway. All three of them nodded and I closed the door. I looked into the mirror and stared at myself for a second. I let out a sigh and turned around. I held the mirror up and bent over just enough to see my tail.

I gasped as I looked at the stud. It looked as though something had sort of shredded it. It had scars around it and the end was flattened with a slant to the right. It was ugly and I let out a whimper as I thought of having to live the rest of my life with my tail looking like this. I suddenly didn't want Leo to see it. I didn't want anyone to see it. I was ashamed of my stud-for-a-tail.

"Uh... I-I don' t-think I wan you guys ta see it n-now," I said loudly so that my brothers could hear me. I heard the click of the door and it was swung open slowly. Leo walked into the bathroom and nodded to Mikey and Don. They nodded as well and walked away in the direction of the living room. My lover closed the door and leaned against it with a frown.

"Why not Raphie? Don and Mikey have already seen it considering Don cut the bandages and Mikey was breathing down his neck. So why can't I?" Leo asked looking a little hurt. I sighed and trembled slightly, not sure of which urge was greater. Letting my brother see or telling him that I didn't want him to because it was embarrassing and I thought it was ugly or saying it was embarrassing and ugly but letting him see anyway. I decided to go with the last suggestion.

"Leo, I-I'm embarrassed 'bout my tail. I t-think it's ugly, buh I know y-ya won' think that, so I'm g-gonna let ya l-look at it," I stuttered as I started to turn around. Leo grabbed my bicep and I turned back around with a questioning look. My lover smiled and shook his head slowly. He pulled me into a hug and laid his head on my shoulder, a churr rumbling from his chest.

"Raphie~. You don't have to now if you don't want to, though I plan on seeing it when we are in bed~," Leo purred in my ear slit. My face warmed and a churr bubbled in my chest. It took everything in me not to tackle my mate and take him right there on the bathroom floor as Leo slid his hands to my ass and massaged the firm flesh there. I moaned and let the churr free in a low and rough rumble.

I pushed him away, walking to the door and opening it. I grabbed my lover by the wrist and pulled him all the way to his bedroom. I opened the door and threw him inside. He stumbled backwards, landing on the bed. I stalked into the room and closed the door, locking it. Our churrs filled the room as jumped on Leo and accurately kissed him when I landed.

"So we're doing this now? Even though Mikey and Don are still up?" Leo asked with questioning look on his face. I answered him with a smirk and kissed him with as much passion as I could give. The rest of that day and night we made love without worrying about how load we got. After that night I didn't care about what my stud looked like. If Leo loved my ugly stud-for-a-tail, so did I.

* * *

A/N: I though this up in a few minutes but it took me three days to write! I had work so I couldn't exactly finish it in one day! I hope you all liked this! And if you didn't... well... I don't care! Thank you for taking the time to read this! R&R pleeeeeeaaaassssseee! c:


End file.
